Ainda há esperança
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: Especialmente feita para quem gosta de SasuSaku e anda frustrado com o mangá. Como está no título, acredito que ainda há esperança.


_Caros leitores, sou uma Sasukete de coração e ainda sofro com a perspectiva dele lutar contra Konoha... mas, como a esperança é a última que morre, sempre devemos acreditar que o Kishi não será tão cruel e que, no final, Sasuke ainda ficará com Sakura._

* * *

**Ainda há esperança...**

Meu mundo tinha desabado. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Provavelmente era uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Ele não poderia fazer isso. Não comigo, não com Konoha. Será que significávamos tão pouco pra ele? Todo nosso esforço tinha sido em vão? Não tínhamos conseguido realmente tocá-lo em nenhum momento? Todos os laços tinham se rompido?

Não, eu não podia acreditar. Eu não queria acreditar. Olho para o lado procurando por apoio e me deparo com a expressão aturdida de meu companheiro de missões, demonstrando a mesma incredulidade das palavras ditas pela Godaime. Não, eu precisava de mais provas. Antes que pudesse expressar meus pensamentos, Naruto já gritava que aquilo era ilusão. Que Sasuke nunca se deixaria envolver e compactuar com os planos maldosos da Akatsuki. Ele jamais nos trairia. Apesar dos protestos desesperados dele, Tsunade apenas balança a cabeça tristemente, argumentando que queria nos poupar, mas não tinha como.

O tempo passa. Indícios da veracidade daquelas palavras surgem por todos os lados. Diversas notícias das atividades do Grupo Taka junto com a Akatsuki chegam até a Vila. Meu coração teimosamente insiste em querer acreditar nele, que tudo não passava de um mal entendido, com algum objetivo oculto. Meus amigos me cercam, tentando me consolar e me desprender de um amor tão ilusório. Apenas Naruto me compreende. Até Ino, com quem a tanto tempo eu briguei pela amor de Sasuke, acredita nessas calúnias e me critica por ser tão crédula. Afinal, ele seguiu Orochimaru.

Sim, era sempre esse o argumento dado por todos. Há muito tempo ele já tinha se unido ao inimigo de forma espontânea. Por que não agora? Qual era a diferença de se juntar ao sannin da cobras ou a um grupo de nukenins? No fundo era a mesma coisa. Todos queriam a destruição do antigo lar dele. Será que isso não importava?

Revoltada com isso, eu tentava argumentar que o selo o tinha modificado. Que a maldita marca colocada por Orochimaru tinha sido decisiva para a partida dele. Mas eu já não sei. Até para os meus ouvidos essa desculpa parece fraca.

O tempo passa. Agora até meu coração começou a duvidar. Ele que tinha confiado por tantos anos, já não tinha mais certeza. As imagens do passado estavam cada vez mais pálidas frente às trevas do agora. Ainda me agarro à foto do Time 7, tentando voltar ao tempo em que éramos crianças. Talvez se eu tivesse me esforçado mais, tudo seria diferente e ele não teria partido.

Mais lágrimas dolorosas pingam sobre o retrato. Eu as enxugo, mas elas deixam marcas profundas, não apenas na foto, mas em meu coração. Refugio-me no passado, temendo o futuro. Sei que não há mais volta. Eu o perdi de vez. Ele trilhou um caminho que não poderá ser desfeito. As conseqüências de seus atos sempre pesarão sobre ele. Não há como ele retornar para a Vila ou para mim.

Batidas vigorosas na porta tiram-me de meus devaneios. Era Sai. Nós teríamos outra missão. Meu coração bate mais forte com a notícia. O medo toma conta de meu ser. As missões me eram torturantes. Eu tinha medo de sair dos portões da Vila e encontrá-lo. Eu sabia que se isso acontecesse, estaríamos em lados opostos. Eu nunca conseguiria lutar contra ele. Eu não poderia. Seria como matar de vez meu amor.

Aliviada, ouço a Kakashi-sensei dar as informações sobre a missão. Ela era sem grande importância e não teria o porquê de se encontrar com o Grupo Taka e, principalmente, com ele. A viagem começa e o clima é pesado. Há muito que ele é assim, desde aquelas amargas notícias.

Naruto ainda reagia negando energicamente quando chamavam Sasuke de traidor, mas já podia ver o pesar em seus olhos. Até ele já estava começando a acreditar. Kakashi-sensei nunca tocara no assunto. Mas eu percebia o quanto ele se culpava. Dava para ver no modo como ele evitava nos encarar. Parecia que ele tinha vergonha, como se tudo tivesse acontecido por não ter sido capaz de evitar. Até Sai tinha sentido o peso dessa notícia. Ele que lutara pela amizade de Naruto e Sasuke, tentando no fundo entender o que era ter sentimento, se ressentia com isso e começava a duvidar da importância de se cultivar laços. Para que eles serviriam se não fizeram Sasuke escolher o caminho certo?

Ao contrário do que se imaginou de início, a missão não era tão simples. Na verdade, no meio da viagem, ela tinha se tornado perigosa, com o ataque de vários ninjas de alto nível. Sem escolha, tivemos que lutar separados, cada um tendo que enfrentar dois oponentes. Eu me esforço ao máximo, tentando colocar em prática todos os ensinamentos que recebi. Apesar do controle quase perfeito que tenho do chakra, começo a me cansar. Meus movimentos eram cada vez mais lentos e pesados. Precisava acabar com aquilo rápido.

Estranhamente sinto-me vigiada. Os cabelos de minha nuca se arrepiam e um rápido estremecimento viaja meu corpo, com a sensação de um olhar fixo sobre mim. Procuro a fonte e por um momento eu gelo, sem qualquer reação. Quase sou atingida, mas me recupero a tempo, conseguindo desviar. Mas minha atenção não é a mesma. Na verdade, nada é igual. Perto dali, em uma elevação, estava postada a equipe Taka, com ele a frente.

Novamente desvio de outro ataque, mas não aproveito a chance que o inimigo deu ao baixar sua guarda. Na verdade, eu não consigo. Meus olhos teimam em voltar para ele. Eu precisava ter certeza que era real.

Com uma postura fria ele apenas observava as lutas. Eu não consigo ver seus olhos devido a distância, mas posso sentir a contrariedade estampada em seus movimentos. Ele não estava gostando de algo, deixando-o irritado. Ele fala rapidamente com sua equipe, sem desviar sua atenção. Eles parecem não concordar, mas depois de uma pequena discussão, eles partem. Sasuke não. Ele continua lá, parado, observando.

Minha falta de atenção não passa despercebida muito tempo pelos inimigos e eles aproveitam para tomar vantagem sobre mim. Até Kakashi-sensei tinha percebido e, apesar do trabalho que estava tendo com diversos inimigos, chama minha atenção, tentando me trazer de volta a realidade. Só que já era tarde. Após me defender e desviar de vários ataques, um deles consegue ultrapassar minha defesa e me derrubar. Antes que conseguisse me recuperar, outro inimigo prepara um jutsu poderoso e vem pra cima de mim.

Era o fim. Eu sabia disso, não tinha como escapar. Eu fecho com força os olhos e deixo um leve sorriso surgir em meus lábios. Era realmente uma ironia do destino. Depois de tantos perigos pelos quais eu passei, eu ia morrer quando finalmente eu o encontrara. Até no final eu seria aquela fraca que tantas vezes ele criticou.

O suor escorre pelo meu rosto frio enquanto eu espero o doloroso impacto. Só que esse não vem. Abro meus olhos e me deparo com uma cena que nunca imaginei presenciar na atualidade, mas que me reportou a um passado distante e muito querido para mim. Um passado em que éramos o verdadeiro Grupo 7, lutando unidos. Um passado em que Sasuke arriscara várias vezes sua vida para me proteger.

Novamente ele estava lá, na minha frente, recebendo todo o impacto do jutsu por mim, como tantas vezes ele já fizera. Assim que esse termina, ele não perde tempo e assume meu lugar, enfrentando meus antigos oponentes. Instintivamente tento me colocar de pé, mas ele me olha rapidamente e diz de forma fria para não me mexer. Assustada pelo tom e pelo vermelho do Sharingan em seus olhos, eu obedeço e fico lá, largada ao chão, apenas observando o desenrolar dos fatos.

Ele já havia derrubado um oponente e não transcorre muito tempo e sua kusenagi trespassa o corpo do outro inimigo. Finalmente o que eu mais temia iria acontecer. Depois de retirar sua kusenagi do corpo já sem vida, ele se vira e começa a caminhar lentamente em minha direção.

Seus olhos já não eram mais vermelhos, mas negros, profundos e misteriosos do jeito que eu tanto amava. Imediatamente sua força me hipnotiza e me prende ao chão. Mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria me mexer, aguardando ansiosa ele se aproximar.

E assim ele o faz. Ao chegar a minha frente, apenas se abaixa e, para minha surpresa, começa a examinar meus machucados. Aquilo me deixa aturdida. Eu queria dizer que não precisava fazer isso, que não era mais fraca, que era uma kunoichi médica e sabia muito bem cuidar de mim, mas as palavras não saem.

A proximidade de seu rosto tira meu fôlego. Como ele era perfeito. O tempo tinha sido generoso com ele, deixando-o ainda mais másculo e forte. Fecho os olhos sentindo seu aroma, aproveitando ao máximo sua proximidade, mas a realidade logo vem me soterrar com sua frieza.

Como eu poderia deixá-lo fazer isso? Ele agora era o inimigo. Não poderia, depois de tudo, simplesmente aparecer na minha frente e fingir que se preocupava comigo. Sem me conter, eu encontro uma coragem no fundo do meu ser, que nem eu sabia que possuía e me revolto com aquela situação.

- Não – exclamo abrindo meus olhos – não me toque.

Ele nada diz, mas arqueia uma sobrancelha mostrando surpresa e contrariedade, recuando um pouco, cessando o contato que tinha em minha pele. Quase que imediatamente eu complemento de forma acusadora, demonstrando toda a mágoa que habitava meu coração.

- Você nos traiu.

Com aquelas palavras, sua expressão muda totalmente. Algo que nunca imaginei acontece. Um sorriso frio aparece em seus lábios, mas são seus olhos que me chamam atenção. Eles estavam tristes. Na verdade, eles demonstravam uma tristeza tão profunda que me contagia e acaba por me fazer começar a chorar baixinho.

Inesperadamente, ele toca meu rosto de forma carinhosa, enxugando minhas lágrimas e fazendo uma doce carícia.

- Um ninja tem que ser capaz de ver através das aparências – diz com uma voz rouca, concentrando toda sua atenção em mim.

Confusa, eu demoro para entender o significado daquelas palavras. Quando finalmente elas começam a ter sentido em minha mente e resolvo questioná-lo, ele já está de pé, olhando sério para algo além de mim.

Era Naruto. Ele havia terminado sua luta e corria naquela direção. Antes de partir, Sasuke ainda olha para mim e, de forma firme, me diz para confiar em meus sentimentos. Em seguida, ele desaparece em meio a chamas, levando, mais uma vez, uma parte de meu coração com ele.

O tempo passa. Eu nunca mais o vi. As notícias continuam chegando e meus amigos voltam a m cercar e tentar me consolar. Só que tudo isso é em vão. Eles não precisam mais. A certeza voltou ao meu coração. Eu não duvido nem por um momento. Eu sei. Eu sei que continuarei esperando por ele. Eu sei que ainda o amo. E, acima de tudo, eu sei que ainda há esperança...


End file.
